


Part IV

by Ghost0



Series: Webs & Chains [4]
Category: Spawn (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: The concluding installment, with all of them in one final brawl
Series: Webs & Chains [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001235





	Part IV

The police station was full of officers and detectives filling out paperwork, going about their usual routines. Detectives Burke and Twitch were in their shared office, going through security footage near the warehouse they were at the other day. Trying to find whoever may have broken out, they were deep in their work. They didn’t even make any noise until a loud crash rang out throughout the prescient. Jumping up, Burke and Twitch grabbed their firearms and raced out to the source. What they saw was definitely one of the strangest things either one of them saw.

One of the building’s windows was completely shattered, broke glass all over the ground. A young guy of Asian descent was on his back, one of the officers grabbing him and pulling him away from the intruder. The intruder was made up of two colors, one black and the other was some shade of dark orange. His eyes completely white, his mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Tendrils reached outward from his body, one hand wrapped around a woman. Burke recognized her, a lawyer named Wanda Blake. His other arm was missing a hand, in its place was a long sword like blade pressed against Mrs. Blake’s throat. She looked afraid but made sure she didn’t make any sudden movements within his grip.

“Jesus fuck!” Burke yelled out. He pushed his way forward, aiming his gun at the strange creature. “All right buddy, you win the award for freakiest shit I have ever seen! But let’s put the woman down so we can go get you a proper award!”

“Aw, you think you can take me! I would laugh if it wasn’t so pitiful!” The creature snarled and hissed. The orange blade arm pressed harder against Wanda’s neck. “Why don’t you stand back? I’m waiting for someone.”

“Is that right?” Burke responded. “Listen buddy, you are in a building for a cops that all have their weapons aimed at you. I don’t care what kind of back up you got- “

Chains reached in from the outside. One wrapped around the creature’s neck, a few more wrapped around his arms and chest. Forced to lean his head backward, he shrieked loud enough for several officers to lower their heads and try to cover their ears. Letting go of the woman, he was pulled out of the building. Twitch moved towards Wanda, making sure she was all right. After confirming she sustained no injuries, he turned to his partner. “I assume you want to pursue sir?”

“Damn straight Twitch!” Burke raced as fast as he could, Twitch following behind him. Getting outside, they saw that the intruder was being pulled away by the fellow in the red cloak, into the alleys. Running across the street, they got on both sides of the alley opening. Turning to his partner, Burke spoke a thought that just popped into his head. “The fucker had no pupils. You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“That he is our suspect in regards to the dead drug dealer?” Twitch said. “I think you might be right sir.”

Smiling the two, started to head into the alley. Deeper in the labyrinth of alleys, Al pulled Carnage upward and the two came face to face, white eyes and green ones connecting. Al’s eyes narrowed as Carnage hissed and struggled within the binding of Al’s chains. “What did you want with that woman? Tell me!” Al demanded. Grinning, Carnage’s body created and shot out spikes, breaking through the chains and dropping onto the ground. Both of his hands turned into axes and he jumped up. Pushing Al onto the ground, Al grabbed onto Carnage’s wrists and held them at bay. His opponent leaned forward and growled at the hell spawn beneath his body. Using one leg, he pushed Carnage off of him and got back on his feet.

“The clown was right. You will be fun!” Al lunged at the creature, one of his axe hands turning back into a claw and penetrated Al’s torso. Pulling out his heart, he jumped back and waited for Al to drop dead. But to his surprise, Al remained standing. One of his hands glowed green, building up energy. Dropping his heart, Carnage began to launch another assault. Putting one arm straight out in front of him, Al delivered a blast of green energy that sent Carnage flying. Rolling on the ground a bit, Carnage took a moment to gather himself. Walking forward, Al grabbed his heart and put it back in his chest, reluctantly using more energy to heal his open wound. As the two of them geared up to continue their brawl, Spider-Man raced to see the police station just recently attacked. Going across the street, he came across two detectives that were heading into the alleys. Hearing the sound of fighting, Spider-Man decided to drop down in front of the detectives. They aimed their weapons at him, but he quickly shot out webbing to cover up the opening of their barrels.

“What the Hell? Wait, are you the punk that delivered a couple criminals as well as one of our undercover boys?” One of them glared and asked the web slinger. 

“Sorry about that. New to the city.” Spidey answered. “But listen, I mean good. So trust me when I say you do not want to get in between those two right now.”

“Duly noted. But we are not going to let someone who broke into our prescient get away.” The other detective said. Just as they were about to move past him, Spider-Man shot out more webbing. Enough to pin both of them against the alley walls.

“Really sorry about this! Should wear off soon!” He turned around and ran off. 

“Bet you five grand that kid and that ugly SOB are involved with whatever shit happened at that warehouse Twitch.” Burke said, after reluctantly giving up on trying to break free from the strong webbing.

“You know what? I think you might be right.” Burke smirked at his partner. Luckily for both of them, they could hear people starting to come towards them. Most likely other officers following for backup.

As Peter shot a web upward to try and come down at Carnage from the air, he felt a hand reach out and grab him. Wrapped around his entire body, he was pulled up onto the rooftop. He came face to face with a huge, creepy creature smiling down at him. His eyes were completely red, horns coming out from his head. He was very skinny, practically just skin and bones. But he was also very tall. He held up Peter right to his face as he spoke to him. “I don’t think so little spider! That’s Spawn’s fight going on and I don’t like it to be interfered. Plus, I promise my new best friend that I would deal with you! And what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t keep my word?”

“You would be my new friend. Just saying, I think I make better conversation that Kletus.”

“Looks like I got myself a little jokester! Well, let me bite your head off your shoulders and solve that.” Before he could do that, a black figure ran right into the strange monster, completely knocking him down. Now out of his grip, Peter stood on his feet and looked at how just helped him out. Tall and bulky, Venom repeatedly punched and slashed at the monster.

“He is ours to do with as we please! Not yours!” Both of them growled at the other, but Venom was already on top and not letting up on the monster. Blood pouring out everywhere, Peter just watched in shock and horror at how quickly this was happening. Once he was sure that he wasn’t moving, Venom turned around and eyes the web slinger. Moving away from the body, the two stared at each other. Uncertain of what to do, their attention was easily pulled away from each other and to the sounds of what was happening below. Getting to the edge, Al and Carnage were clawing and fighting the other. Growling himself, Venom spoke to the person who was typically his adversary. “Carnage tried to kill us the other night. We are willing to help you deal with him.”

“Best news I heard all day.” The two jumped over the edge, falling to the fight in the alley. Venom got in front of Carnage as he was trying to get at Al. Grabbing him by the throat, Venom threw him across the alley, bouncing off of walls and hitting the side of a dumpster. Venom ran towards the dazed Carnage. Meanwhile, Peter landed beside Al. “Candy gram for Al! Sorry, I sometimes use humor to calm myself down in situations like these. You holding up?”

“Yes. But we need to end this now.” Al stood straight up, watching the two symbiotic creatures duking it out away from them. “You know them. Got any strategies for how we can take care of them?” An idea popped into Peter’s head and he spoke with Al about what they need to do. Agreeing to it, despite it requiring him to use more of his energy, the two of them charged at the two creatures. They worked to get them within close proximity. Then, Al used his chained to grab onto Venom and Carnage. Peter used hands to grab onto the chains. Al, using all of his focus and imagining the place that Peter described, teleported them out of the alley.

They then appeared in the warehouse that Peter had described. A scientist, working on his project, was startled to see his place of work invaded by four fighters. He tried to run away and out of the building, but Peter moved as quick as he could and hung upside down in front of the scientist. “Hold your horses! I kind of need your help.”

“Get away from me!” He tried to get around, but jumping onto the ground, Peter shot out webbing. Latching onto the scientist, he pulled him back towards him.

“Look, I was back home one night, doing some crime fighting. Got into a scuffle with Mr. Black and Mr. Orange over there.” He pointed towards the two symbiotes fighting with Al. “Then we all found ourselves in here. Were you playing with inter-dimensional teleportation?” The scientist, scared, quickly nodded. Peter rubbed the back of his head and nodded. “Yep. Just as I suspected! Maybe I should star in a play about Sherlock? Back on track! I need you to do whatever you did that night and just reverse it. Let me take those two to jail. But not the red cloak. No, that figure of sunshine is one of yours. Think you can do that if I can make sure you don’t get pulled into this brawl?” The scientist quickly nodded. “Team work makes the dream work! Let’s go!” The two of them moved, the scientist getting to his panel while Peter tried to control where the fight was taking place. With Al’s help, they moved the two of them towards the machines responsible for bringing the web slinger and his foes to Al.

Building up energy and moving as quickly as he could, the scientist was starting to sweat a bit. Making sure everything was correct and ready to go, Al moved away just in time. Bright light swallowed all of three of them and, before he knew it, they were all gone. The scientist could only stare nervously at the man in the moving red cloak. He stared at the spot they were in moments ago, standing in complete silence. Then in a flash of green light, the dark figure disappeared from the warehouse lab. The scientist tried to find a chair and quickly sat down, recovering from the shock that he just bore witness to. The only people who would believe him will be the detectives he originally spoke to, coming by later to ask if anything strange happened.

******

Two versions of the same city. In one version, people started to wonder why their hero was out of sight for a couple of days. But those disappeared the moment they saw him swinging from the roof tops once again. In the other one, the people could only stare in confusion and horror when they saw sketches of what their secret hero might have looked like. But shortly after the incident at the police station, people went back to their daily lives unaware of the red cloaked man in the alleys. 

There is a church tucked away in a pocket of the city. One that oversees a section of the metropolis that is always riddled with crime and sin. The sun started to set, a bright orange glow illuminating the sky. Al climbed up the church, old and abandoned, sitting on top of one of the gargoyles. Spider-Man landed on the church, this version still used but now closed for the quickly approaching evening. He hung upside down from a gargoyle, looking out to a city that from his view was coming from above. 

While happy he could save Wanda, the moment was bittersweet. She will never know who it was that saved her, forever condemned to seeing her moving forward in life with a new love and a family. While Peter is with the woman he loves, he thought about why he does what he does. A motivation to do something good, but also because he wants to live in a safer world with the people he loves. Al didn’t feel that urge to serve a greater good when he first returned. But he ponders the possibility, that something good must come from his rotten deal.

Dropping from the gargoyle, Peter swung across the city. Sticking to the side of a building, he crawled downward and opened a window. Getting inside the apartment, he closed the window and blinds before pulling off his mask. He walked into the living room and approached the couch from behind. Mary Jane turned her head up and greeted her husband, before he leaned down to kiss her. Al jumped off from his gargoyle, landing on the top of a nearby building. Down below in his alleys, he heard the sound of conflict. He debated for a few moments, but finally gave in and decided to intervene, his first act of true heroism.


End file.
